The Free Folk/Members
The Free Folk Members: Mance Rayder's united free folk army: * Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, a former sworn brother of The Night's Watch. * Dalla, wife of Mance Rayder. * Val, is a member of The Free Folk. She is the sister of Dalla, the wife of Mance Rayder and a Spearwife. * Tormund, called "Tormund Giantsbane", one of Mance Rayder's lieutenants. ** Toregg, called "Toregg the Tall''"' and "Tall Toregg''", is the eldest son of Tormund Giantsbane. * "'''''The Lord of Bones", mocked by rangers (and some free folk) as "[[Rattleshirt|''Rattleshirt]]", a sadistic raider who wears armour made of bone. * Styr, the Magnar of Thenn, chieftain of the Thenns, a warlike free folk tribe. ** Sigorn, is a wilding raider and is the son of Styr, the Magnar of Thenn. ** Loboda is an elder of the Thenn, a fierce tribe of The Free Folk. ** Bjadir, is a wilding raider from then Thenn tribe and a warg who controls an owl. ** Stone Thumbs is a wildling raider. * The Weeper, also known as the "Weeping Man", is a notorious free folk raider and leader of a war band. * Harma, called "Harma Dogshead", an infamous female raider and cynophobe. * Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, called "Mag the Mighty''", is something of a chieftain among the Giants. ** Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, nicknamed "Wun Wun''", is a giant. ** Dongo was a giant in The Wildling army of Mance Rayder. * Karsi is a spearwife and chieftess of a Free Folk clan. * Alfyn, also known as "''Alfyn Crowkiller", is an infamous wildling leader. * Soren Shieldbreaker, is a free folk leader and a famed warrior. * The Great Walrus is a wildling leader among the people of The Frozen Shore. * Dim Dalba, a chieftain from Hardhome. * Harle the Handsome, is a leader of The Free Folk. According to Tormund, he and his brother Harle the Huntsman, who both had a son with the same woman, hate each other. * Harle the Huntsman, is a leader of The Free Folk. According to Tormund, he and his brother Harle the Handsome, who both had a son with the same woman, hate each other. * Varamyr "Sixskins", a diminutive skinchanger who is accompanied by three wolves, a snow bear and a Shadowcat. * Morna, also known as "Morna White Mask" is a Wildling leader, warrior witch, and raider. She wears a white weirwood mask. * Ygritte is a spearwife of The Free Folk. * Orell, a raider and warg who controls an eagle. * Gerrick Kingsblood, is a raider from The Free Folk. * Borroq, is a Free Folk skinchanger who can inhabit the body of a boar. * Mother Mole, is a Free Folk leader and woods witch who is given to prophecy. She makes her home in a burrow beneath a hollow tree. * Willow, better known as "Willow Witch-eye" is a wildling spearwife. She has a long black braid and witch-eye. * Cotter, is a member of The Free Folk, He is the older brother of Sylvi. * Sylvi, is a wildling living north of The Wall. She is Cotter's younger sister. * Jarl, is a wildling raider. * Black Marris, is a spearwife of The Free Folk. Other: * Craster, an unsavoury collaborator of The Night's Watch with a sordid reputation. ** Gilly, one of his many daughter-wives. ** Morag, one of his wives * Osha, a former spearwife and now a loyal servant of House Stark. * Josera Snow, is the bastard son of Lord Gregor Forrester and the brother of Elsera Snow, both of whom live in The North Grove. He is a warg that controls a snow bear named Shadow. * Elsera Snow, is the bastard daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester and the sister of Josera Snow, both of whom live in The North Grove. She is a witch capable of performing blood magic rituals.